1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accompaniment data generating apparatus for generating accompaniment phrase waveform data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known automatic accompaniment apparatus which stores sets of accompaniment style data based on automatic performance data such as MIDI format available in various music styles (genres), and adds accompaniment to user's musical performance in accordance with user's (performer's) selected accompaniment style data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2900753, for example).
The conventional accompaniment apparatus which uses automatic musical performance data converts tone pitches so that, for example, accompaniment style data based on a certain chord such as CMaj will match chord information detected from user's musical performance.
Furthermore, there is a known arpeggio performance apparatus which stores arpeggio pattern data as phrase waveform data, adjusts tone pitch and tempo to match user's input performance, and generates automatic accompaniment data (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4274272, for example).
Furthermore, there is a known musical tone generating apparatus which separately performs the control of pitches of waveform data stored in a waveform memory and the control of reading of the waveform data such that the length on the time axis of a desired range of the waveform data will be stretched or shrunk (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3397082). Such an apparatus is able not only to adjust pitches of the waveform data but also to adjust the length of the waveform data on the time axis by so-called time stretching.